The scars will remain
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: "I-I can't just erase our past Alfred, I need someone who will be there for me  - like Francis."  "He could go to hell for all I care, all I want is you back in my arms." UsUk, slight FrUk. For Shu-chan, one of my idols. Enjoy Rated T for yaoi, a short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I wish...! Iggy's so HAWT I would make him the uke 24/7...but maybe not with Japan~ **

**I hope you like it Shu-chan!~ :3 **

* * *

**THE SCARS WILL REMAIN **

**" I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way. Forever- and ever the scars will remain. I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark."**

**- Give me a sign, Breaking Benjamin. **

Arthur tensed his shoulders and sighed softly, fingers stopped typing and hovered above the keyboard. His acid green gaze shifted to the left cooly, and he didn't have to turn his head around completely to know who had just come into his office unannounced.

"Alfred." his voice was calm, and practiced. Yet it lacked its usually bite and sting.

"Iggy I- " The American began, reaching his hand towards the blonde's rigid shoulder. In a desperate attempt to make his ex listen to his apology, he needed some kind of contact. Anything to get his mouth to start moving and heart to start beating in tune with his feelings.

"Don't." came the cold, harsh reply."_Just **don't**_."

Arthur didn't even look at him when he had said those words, and it hurt his pride a little to be ignored like that. But he wouldn't let his darker emotions get in the way of him getting his lover back safely into his arms. Alfred cleared his throat and tried again, but much gentler this time than before to ease the blow.

"Arthur," he stopped himself abruptly from saying the englishman's nickname on account of his bad habit," _Please_ lets talk about this..." his voice cracked just a bit at the end. It made him sound all the more defeated.

Feeling the dull throb in his chest grow, Arthur forced himself to glance a peak at Alfred straight in his bright blue pristine eyes -his resolve was already beginning to crumble.

Arthur sighed heavily again, and he spun his chair around to face Alfred completely. The brit's face was usually pale, and his eyes were noticeably bloodshot at the rims. It looked like he was up all night crying."I already told you," he changed his tone to something weaker in heart," I-I can't just erase our past Alfred, I _need_ someone who will be there for me - like Francis."

"He could go to _hell_ for all I care, all I want is you back in my arms." Alfred bit back, sneering at the mention of the sleazy Frenchman."Just give me another chance Arthur, he's playing you for a fool!"

"You no nothing about him!" the blonde hissed agitatedly, setting his mouth in a tight line after speaking."For all you know -!"

In one motion Alfred had pinned Arthur against the wall( when he wasn't looking), gripping the thin wrists with one of his hands. Arthur growled and turned his head away.

"**_Let go_**."

"_No_, Arthur look at me." the American used his free arm to grab the Brits chin and tilt it upward so their eyes could meet. Dark green eyes widened when met with crystal blue -but he didn't look away. He couldn't look away.

"I may know nothing about him, but I do know that I love you, Iggy." Alfred purred, staring the other down guiltily he continued slowly."Please give me a chance to prove it...I'm begging you Iggy.."

Arthur tore his eyes away to the right and he mumbled coldly,"Maybe...now please leave my office, Mr. Jones I have work to finish."

Alfred loosened his grip and smiled sadly,"Alrighty then see you later Arthur." he left without another second wasted.

"_A-Ah..._" Arthur panted, sliding down the wall, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding at the time. His heart was still pacing and his knees felt like jelly, groaning he buried his head into his knees and whispered."Bloody hell..."

A smile instantly graced his lips and his spirits rapidly soared.

Maybe this could work. Besides, he wasn't that heartless, maybe Alfred did deserve a second chance.

* * *

Sorry it was short, your thoughts?


End file.
